


take my hand (take my whole life too)

by forbescarolines



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson Friendship, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M, Fluff, Mikaelson Ball But in New Orleans This Time, No Hope/Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbescarolines/pseuds/forbescarolines
Summary: The war in New Orleans between the Mikaelsons and Marcel Gerard is finally over, and with the reclaiming of their city, the Mikaelsons throw a ball, where Kol brings an unexpected guest.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Minor Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	take my hand (take my whole life too)

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for my fellow caroline & kol friendship + klaroline enthusiasts

After years of bloodshed in New Orleans, the Mikaelsons finally reclaimed their city and their home. Despite Marcel’s attempt to usurp them, Klaus granted him mercy and allowed him to serve as his right-hand man, partly because he wanted to keep Marcel close so that he could watch him but also because he truly didn’t want to see his former protege die. 

And to commemorate their victory, in true Mikaelson fashion, a ball was to be held at the Abattoir, their home once again. 

Klaus was exhausted, truly bone-tired exhausted. He wasn’t even in charge of planning the ball or even anything related to it but he forgot what a terror Rebekah was when it came to these sort of events. Unlike their last ball, Esther wasn’t around to take charge and to delegate tasks (thankfully) but that just meant that Rebekah took it upon herself to organize it. After all, she was head of the committee during her time at Mystic Falls High so she did have some experience.

“No! I don’t want yellow decor, I want gold. And I want a champagne tower but I don’t see it. Do I have to do everything myself?” demanded Rebekah.

Klaus put his head into his hands. Was it possible to dagger himself? At least for a few days, until the day of the ball so that all of the planning would be over.

“Rebekah, the ball will be perfect. You’re doing a wonderful job and everything will get here on time,” said Elijah, ever the voice of reason. 

“It has to be perfect, ‘Lijah. This is the first event that we’re having in our home and for all of New Orleans to see that we’re a united front. We need to show that we’re better for New Orleans than Marcel was or who’s to say that they won’t turn on us?”

Klaus got up from his seat and walked over to Rebekah, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “It’ll be fine. They’ll love us.”

“Easy for you to say, Nik. All you’re doing is sitting there.”

Klaus blinked. “Not true. I’m listening very carefully to everything you’re saying, which is more than what Kol is doing. And speaking of Kol, where is he?”

“He said he was going to run some errands, there were some things he needed for the ball on Friday,” replied Elijah.

That was curious. Kol was never the type to run his own errands, first of all, believing that he had “people” who could do those tasks for him. Klaus wasn’t sure what to think but he knew that Kol wouldn’t do anything to harm their family, not after everything they went through to get back to where they were. 

The next few days passed in a haze, with Rebekah barking orders at everyone and Kol being as elusive as ever. But the day had finally come and it was time for the Mikaelsons to reintroduce themselves to New Orleans.

Thankfully, Rebekah didn’t make dates required for the ball but he knew that the evening would commence with a dance, as always. He was planning on spending the night with his sister, Marcel and Camille and would probably ask the latter to dance for the sake of tradition, but still, he couldn’t keep his mind off a certain blonde. He missed the feeling of her hands in his, the way it seemed as if she couldn’t fully look at him in the eyes, scared of what she might find.

Shaking his head, he fastened his cufflinks, gave himself a once over in the mirror and headed towards the ballroom.

The Abattoir looked incredible. Rebekah’s planning, although incessant and annoying, paid off. The decorations were both modern and regal, exuding the Mikaelsons’ wealth and power. The champagne was freely flowing as Rebekah requested and the chandeliers twinkled above him. This was the type of event that would show everyone that the Mikaelsons have come back for good, that they wouldn’t be driven from this city again.

Scanning the crowd, Klaus easily spotted his siblings. Elijah was with Hayley, the both of them sipping champagne, and Rebekah was already with Marcel and Camille. The only person missing was Kol, which made Klaus narrow his eyes in suspicion. 

He made his way over to Rebekah, Marcel and Camille, kissing Rebekah on the cheek in greeting. “Wonderful job tonight, Rebekah. You’ve outdone yourself”

Rebekah smiled. “Thank you, Nik. Do try and smile at some point tonight.”

“I’ll do my best,” replied Klaus. He tipped his head to Marcel and Camille in greeting, “I’m glad you both could make it tonight. Feel free to help yourself to the food and drinks.” 

Camille and Marcel smiled in response.

“Have you seen Kol tonight?” asked Klaus, turning back to Rebekah. Kol’s disappearance was starting to worry him, not because he thought Kol was in danger but there was a very high chance that he was doing something he shouldn’t be.

“I saw him earlier before the guests started arriving. He should be around here somewhere.”

As he was about to reply, Klaus saw movement from the corner of his eye near the staircase. 

He turned around and saw his baby brother on the stairs.

With Caroline Forbes by his side.

Klaus’ mind was racing with the possible explanations as to what was going on. He was having trouble trying to make sense of Caroline being in New Orleans first of all, let alone beside his brother. Was this what Kol needed for the ball? 

“Nik. You’re about to break that glass,” commented Rebekah, humor lacing her voice.

Klaus didn’t think any of this was funny. He ripped his eyes away from Caroline and turned back to Rebekah. “What is he doing? Why is he with her? Did you know about this?”

Before Rebekah could reply, Klaus heard a voice from behind him.

“Brother!”

Klaus took a deep breath to try and calm himself and turned around.

“Kol. I’ve been looking for you.”

“I had to pick someone up. I trust that you remember her?” Kol was smirking. Klaus tried very, very hard not to punch the smirk off his face.

As if Kol didn’t know about his fascination with Caroline, how he drew sketch after sketch of her, committing her face to memory. As if he could ever forget her.

Klaus looked at Caroline, who was already smiling at him. She looked beautiful. Her hair was done up in an elegant updo and she wore a black, strapless floor length gown with a slit on the side. He noticed that the diamond bracelet that he gave her for her birthday all those years ago was on her wrist again.

He thought about how different she looks from the first Mikaelson ball that they attended together. Back then, she could barely look at him and while she looked beautiful in the blue dress that he got her, she was absolutely breathtaking in her black dress now. Her smile was radiant and it was aimed at him.

“Caroline, love. Welcome to New Orleans,” said Klaus, kissing her cheek in greeting. To his surprise, she let him.

“Hello, Klaus. I’m glad to be here. It’s a beautiful city and there’s a lot I haven’t seen yet,” replied Caroline, still smiling.

Klaus tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice, focusing on the fact that Caroline was here and in front of him. “I’d be happy to show you, but it looks like you’ve got Kol for that. And since when were you … close with my brother, anyways?”

Kol laughed. “Don’t get jealous, Nik. She’s my friend. One of my closest friends, in fact. We bonded over the fact that I got to hit Damon with a baseball bat repeatedly, and that’s something she’s always wanted to do. I invited her here tonight because I thought she should experience a Mikaelson ball in all its glory, minus the whole our-mother-is-trying-to-kill-us thing. I was surprised that you hadn’t already asked her yourself.” 

Glancing at Caroline to gauge her reaction, Klaus replied, “I didn’t know if she would want to come. You know I would’ve invited her if I knew she was willing to come to New Orleans, I thought that it would be a few more years until she came.”

Distantly, he heard Elijah announcing the commencement of the ball, which of course, would start with a dance. Marcel led Rebekah to the dance floor and some vampire he didn’t remember the name of came to ask Camille to dance. Thankfully, he didn't have to settle for her anymore.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’m here and unless you’d like for me to go, someone needs to ask me to dance. Unless you want Rebekah to come back and smite us for ruining her ball.”

Kol kissed Caroline’s forehead and saluted. “Sorry, darling. I don’t do slow dances so I’m off to find a drink but come find me after and I’ll give you a tour of the place.”

Clearing his throat, Klaus offered his hand to Caroline. “If I may?”

“You may,” replied Caroline, taking his hand and offering him another beautiful smile. 

Leading her to the dance floor, Klaus twirled Caroline and then brought her close.  
“You look ravishing tonight, love,” said Klaus warmly, with a twinkle in his eye. 

Never one to back down from a challenge, Caroline lifted her eyes to his and replied, “Well, I did have time to go shopping this time. And I accessorized properly, of course,” referring to the diamond bracelet that he gave her, the one he called her out for wearing last time.

Klaus laughed. He missed her banter and wit more than he could’ve imagined. “Someone as beautiful as you should always have the finest things in life, Caroline. At the very least, you deserve that. And you know I can offer you so much more, if you’d let me.”

“Perhaps. If you can convince me to stay, that is.”

Smiling, Klaus twirled Caroline again. He had the rest of this night—and the rest of their lives—to show her everything he could possibly offer her.


End file.
